I Need a Hero
by Irma Lair
Summary: Cuando necesité un héroe, un campeón, él estuvo allí... Y logró salvarme de la oscuridad. Yo sabía que Axel les destruiría a todos por haberme hecho daño. "Te amaré para siempre y un día." Mí Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes... Te quiero.


**I Need a Hero**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Disney, Square Enix etc… Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans n_n.**

**Y bueno, como siempre, advierto que en mis fanfics los incorpóreos sí pueden sentir de alguna manera y que Ansem el Sabio se equivoca de medio a medio con ellos n_n. **

**¡Espero que os guste!.**

* * *

_**"Where have all the good men gone**_  
_**and where are all the Gods?**_  
_**Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**_  
_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_  
_**Late at night I toss**_  
_**and I turn**_  
_**and I dream of what I need.**_  
_**I Need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.**_  
_**He's gotta be strong**_  
_**and he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**_  
_**I Need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**_  
_**He's gotta be sure**_  
_**and it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_  
_**(Larger than life)**_  
_**Somewhere after midnight**_  
_**in my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_  
_**there's someone reaching back for me.**_  
_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.**_  
_**I Need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.**_  
_**He's gotta be strong**_  
_**and he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**_  
_**I Need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**_  
_**He's gotta be sure**_  
_**and it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life.**_  
_**I Need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.**_  
_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I could swear there is someone**_  
_**somewhere**_  
_**watching me.**_  
_**Through the wind**_  
_**and the chill**_  
_**and the rain**_

_**And the storm**_  
_**and the flood**_

_**I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.**_  
_**I Need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.**_  
_**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**_  
_**I Need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**_  
_**He's gotta be sure**_  
_**and it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life.**_  
_**I Need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night."**_

**(I Need a Hero** **‒ Bonnie Tyler)  
**

* * *

Hordas de sincorazón me tenían acorralado. Miles de ojos taimados y relucientes en la oscuridad, montones de antenas moviéndose repulsivamente a la vez, aquellos cuerpos retorcidos flexionando los músculos para lanzarse sobre mí.

Mi llave-espada partía por la mitad a los que encontraba a su alcance como si fueran de mantequilla. Uno, y otro, y otro... Pero había demasiados. No tenía suficiente fuerza.

Aquellos sincorazón eran débiles, pero juntos ganaban poder. Formaban una marabunta maligna que desde todos los puntos imaginables trataba de quebrar mis defensas. Y mis estocadas cada vez se hacían más débiles.

Rodeado como estaba no sabía ni hacia donde atacar. A mi espalda, hacia la derecha... ¡no!, ¡izquierda!. ¡Frente a mí!.

Un sudor frío me empapaba la chaqueta negra.

Me maldije a mí mismo por ir a aquella estúpida misión de Xemnas solo. Sin compañero, alardeando de mi fuerza y mi destreza.

Ahora la situación me rebasaba y desee con todas mis fuerzas haberme tragado el orgullo.

Ni siquiera podía abrir un portal de oscuridad por el que escapar, no tenía ni un solo momento de respiro entre ataque y ataque para hacerlo.

Si dejaba aunque solo fuera un segundo de blandir la llave-espada contra mis enemigos, se me lanzarían todos encima a la vez y me harían picadillo.

Pero ya empezaba a ganarme el cansancio, mis movimientos cada vez eran más torpes e imprecisos.

No pude seguir con el ritmo de la pelea y comenzaban a ganarme mucho terreno. Sin darme cuenta, uno de los sincorazón logró esquivar mis bandazos desesperados a diestro y siniestro, y me atacó por la espalda.

Sentí un agudo pinchazo en el hombro derecho y a punto estuve de soltar la llave-espada.

Me despisté por el dolor un segundo, que fue suficiente para que aquellos monstruos de la oscuridad cayeran sobre mí y empezaran a arrastrarme hacia el suelo para devorarme.

Reducido, no me resigné y aún traté de seguir atacando con la llave, pero me fue imposible acertar los blancos escurridizos que eran mis enemigos desde el suelo, con tres o cuatro subidos a mi espalda inmovilizándome y un quinto que sujetó el brazo con el que me aferraba al arma mágica (aferrándome también a la vida).

Entonces supe que era mi fin.

...

O quizá no.

Sentí calor. Un calor que me inundó de la cabeza a los pies, bajo la vorágine de cuerpos fríos de los sincorazón que me aplastaban por momentos.

Ví un resplandor rojizo. Y oí los chillidos de aquellos moradores de la oscuridad. Chillidos de dolor. ¡Por que estaban ardiendo y había fuego a nuestro alrededor!.

‒¡No os atreváis jamás a volverle a poner las zarpas encima!.‒Escuché aquella voz tan amada y tan conocida justo frente a mí, resonando ahora gélida y dura como el pedernal en la noche.

Al instante me embargó una emoción tal que no puedo describirla con palabras.

He oído innumerables veces que los incorpóreos no podemos sentir. Que somos conchas vacías, que no tenemos corazón.

Pues bien. Yo lo pongo en duda. Hoy más que nunca. Y desafío a todo aquel que diga lo contrario.

Ante mí se alzaba, alto e imponente como en la vida: _Axel_.

La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes.

Con un solo movimiento de muñeca, sus chakrams abatieron a todos los sincorazón que había subidos encima de mí.

Los ojos de Axel relucían peligrosamente, cómo jamás he visto. Aquella mirada ardiente y poderosa podría desafiar hasta al mismísimo Xemnas.

Nada parecía poder pararle. Desafiante y furioso, como una fuerza implacable de la naturaleza, destruía a los sincorazónsin el menos signo de cansancio.

Sentí un poco de miedo de él. Parecía tan... fiero, tan... salvaje. Un león en pleno ataque.

Un león de melena pelirroja y ardiente como las llamas del infierno. Y su rugido era capaz de hacer estremecer hasta al corazón más embravecido.

No podía apartar mis ojos de él, de aquel desplante de virilidad y violencia. Tampoco podía dejar de mirar las llamas y el fuego que invocaba para la lucha, que lo iluminaban todo a nuestro alrededor de rojo escarlata.

Me sentía aturdido, con la cabeza como una pluma al viento. Desee que la pelea acabara ya mismo para... Abrazarme a él. Y que él me tomara entre sus fuertes brazos.

...

No. ¡Ahora no era el momento!. ¿En qué estaba pensando?. ¡Despierta, Roxas!.

Con movimientos maquinales, volví a levantarme por fin y me uní otra vez a la lucha.

O eso quise hacer, por que Axel, sin parar de lanzar golpes oblicuos a las hordas enemigas, negó con la cabeza en mi dirección y me sonrió con dulzura. Y volvió a ser mi Axel juguetón de siempre. El que reía y devoraba helados de sal marina.

El mismo que ahora no deseaba que luchase a su lado porque quería protegerme. Solamente eso: protegerme. Sin que yo tuviera que mover un dedo. Entendí su silencioso mensaje: él solo, con su fuerza, podía vencerles a todos... por mí.

Sentí una calidez intensa por todo el cuerpo. Un hormigueo que me hizo temblar las rodillas.

¿Qué no tenía corazón?. ¡Ja, ja y doble ja!. Era imposible no tenerlo estando junto a Axel. Sintiéndole cerca.

Aquella historia sobre los incorpóreos vacíos... tenía que ser una trola. Al menos en lo que se refiere a nosotros dos.

Nadie que no tuviera un corazón podría hacer tal exhibición de intensa cólera como la que Axel estaba haciendo. Nadie podría fingir jamás un fuego como el que ardía en los ojos de la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes cuando defendió mi vida.

Pero en medio de aquella fiereza... seguía habiendo en él una parte dulce, delicada... sólo para mí.

Axel había acabado ya con más de la mitad de los sincorazón atacantes. Los demás se alejaban cada vez más de él, y huían en vórtices de oscuridad, sabedores de que las llamas de Axel les destruirían a todos...

_Por haberme hecho daño._..

Mi mente parecía negarse a responder. Parecía bloqueada por aquellos sentimientos que no podía calificar. Sólo los impulsos de mi cuerpo (todos y cada uno de ellos relacionados con Axel) me hacían notar que aún estaba en el "campo de batalla", y no estirado en mi cama del Castillo Inexistente, soñando.

Debió de pasar un rato. Quizá quince o veinte minutos, no lo sé. Y no lo sabré nunca. Estaba como hechizado, pensando en él... Que había venido en mi rescate. Y que me decía "_te amo_" con los ojos mientras luchaba.

Me amaba. Estaba seguro. Fue como una mágica certeza que me hizo sentir en carne viva.

Éramos incorpóreos, sí. ¡Y qué importaba!. De alguna manera... de alguna manera habíamos desafiado a la inexistencia. Juntos.

No me dí cuenta, pero pronto ya no había un solo sincorazón en el área_._ Axel los había matado a todos... o los había puesto a la fuga.

Y de repente sentí que la pelea hubiera terminado, por que cuando Axel se giró lentamente hacia mí y me clavó su intensa mirada esmeralda, mi rostro empezó a arder de la manera más evidente. Me sentía rojo como la grana.

Tembloroso, no pude seguir mirándole a los ojos, y desvié los míos de los suyos.

Pondría una mano en el fuego a que Axel estaba sonriendo burlonamente en aquellos instantes.

Empezó a acercarse con suavidad hasta donde estaba yo, que me encontraba inmóvil y tieso como un palo y que observaba fijamente el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

A dos pasos de distancia, Axel, con su voz socarrona de siempre (pero esta vez me pareció detectar además un leve matiz... seductor. O quizá fueran imaginaciones mías.) me dijo:

‒¿Es que no vas a agradecerme que te haya salvado la vida, Roxas?.

Pretendía parecer chulesco, pero me dí cuenta perfectamente de cómo pronunció mi nombre. Lo jadeó suavemente, con una dulzura y una intensidad que me pusieron el vello de gallina.

Emití un sonidito ahogado. No pude coordinar nada más. Y se hizo el silencio entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo me impulsaba a hacer algo en aquel mismo instante. Lanzarme a sus brazos, salvar la distancia entre nuestros labios, agradecerle de mil formas distintas que fuera mi caballero andante.

Pero me quedé quieto. De pie. Sin hacer nada. Para lo único que reuní el valor suficiente fue para mirarle fijamente a los ojos de nuevo.

Había una sombra de tristeza en ellos, como si le hubiera hecho daño con mi silencio. Hizo ademán de girarse para marcharse.

Creo que interpretó mi timidez como una negativa hacia sus _sentimientos_.

Me envaré, y le agarré por la manga de la chaqueta negra de la Organización. Aquella que le sentaba tan bien.

‒Axel...‒Susurré muy bajito, con la voz ronca.

Él pareció entender, puesto que se volvió hacia mí y me acarició suavemente el rostro con su mano enguantada. Su toque fue tan tierno y tan suave como el que se le da a una flor o a un pajarillo indefenso. Parecía tan distinto al fiero guerrero que había visto en acción hacía un rato...

_Sólo conmigo. ¡Sólo conmigo...!_

‒Roxas.‒Dijo él simplemente. Pero yo supe qué otras palabras escondía mi nombre en aquellos momentos.

"_Te amo. Te amo."_

Cerré los ojos cuando él se inclinó hacia mí, tanto que su aliento me susurró en el rostro. El tiempo pareció detenerse, eternizando el instante.

Estábamos tan juntos... tan juntos...

Y nuestros labios se unieron y quedaron sellados, por fin.

La calidez que el simple hecho de besarle despertó en mí interior fue abrumadora. No quise separarme jamás de él. Él era mi vida.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Sus labios sobre los míos, ¡sus labios sobre los míos!.

Nunca me había sentido así. Un electrizante hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo como un trallazo y me hizo abandonarme ya del todo en sus brazos calurosos, que me sujetaron y no me dejaron caer ni por asomo.

_Axel. Axel. ¡Axel...!_

El beso fue suave y cariñoso. Tan tierno, tan dulce...

Me derretí al volver a pensar que aquella faceta sólo me la mostraba a mí. Sólo a mí...

Al separarnos (unos cuantos centímetros solamente, no creo que después de aquel día pudiéramos resistir estar demasiado tiempo alejados. Casi como si fuéramos dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. Mitad y mitad del alma), Axel me miró con sus ojos llenos de amor.

Pero sus palabras fueron ásperas cuando me dijo:

‒Nunca, y escúchame bien, NUNCA vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, ¿¡lo captas!. Tú y tu estúpido orgullo... ¡Si algo te ocurriera, me volvería loco!.

Me zarandeó con dulce violencia, tan suavemente que estuve a punto de romper a reír de pura felicidad y cariño. Pero me abstuve. Sabía que aquello le sentaría mal.

Y por nada del mundo quería arruinar el momento.

En lugar de reír, le dije, con una voz que no parecía la mía (quebrada por la emoción, impregnada de sentimientos tan intensos que me hacían estremecer...):

‒Te amo, Axel. ¡Te amo!. Para siempre... ¡Para siempre!.

‒Para siempre y un día.‒Sonrió él, con los ojos resplandeciéndole tanto que creí que se pondría a llorar.

Pero por supuesto, no lo hizo. Ni una lágrima. Después de todo, seguía siendo Axel. La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes. El orgulloso manipulador del fuego, el número ocho de la Organización XIII.

Y el hombre que yo amaba.

Habíamos esperado los dos tanto tiempo, sin darnos cuenta, aquel momento... El momento de abrirnos a nuestros sentimientos, de reconocer que no éramos nada el uno sin el otro. Y que en cambio, juntos éramos un engranaje perfecto. Ambos éramos una unidad inseparable.

Él me había salvado aquel día... arrancándome de las garras del peligro. Y nos amábamos. Todo estaba bien.

‒Te amo, Roxas... Roxas...-Susurraba él, robándome pequeños besos. Me sentí como si estuviera hecho de chocolate… fundiéndome a fuego lento. La piel me ardía, y era una sensación deliciosa‒¡Mi Roxas!.‒Rugió el león de melena de fuego. Aquello fue un juramento salvaje e indómito que me marcaba como suyo para siempre...

...y un día.

_"Cuando necesité un héroe, un campeón, él estuvo allí... Y logró salvarme de la oscuridad. Siempre necesitaré a mi caballero andante. Siempre necesitaré sus besos. Sus caricias. Nunca había amado así... Mi héroe..."_

* * *

**N/A: Sí, ya sé que este fanfic ya lo había publicado antes ;_;. Y lo borré… ¡le pido perdón a todo el mundo que leyó este fic y me dejó un review o lo añadió a sus favoritos!.**

**Es que no me acababa de gustar… Y luego me olvidé de el y se quedó sin corregir… Hoy lo he encontrado por casualidad en el ordenador, y lo he cambiado un poco n_n. Así me gusta más, así que he decidido volver a subirlo.**

**Espero no tener que borrarlo de nuevo… porque aunque ahora me gusta más… ¡sigue sin convencerme! ;_;**

**En fin… De momento lo subo y ya veré n_n. ¡Espero que os haya gustado, no obstante!.**

**Y siento de verdad haberlo borrado, por todo aquellos que lo comentasteis ;_;. ¡Espero guardarlo esta vez!. Es que hay algo que no me acaba de gustar en este fic, no sé el qué… Y que me impide estar tranquila con él :(**

**Bueno… pero… ¡muchísimas gracias por leerme! n_n**

**Un abrazo:**

**-*Irma Lair*-**


End file.
